Grand Magic Games Battle
| image =File:X791 GMG Chart.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Coolkid | link = , BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate =January 16, 2015 | winningfaction = Sabertooth | roster = #, Player #RedPhantom #Nana7 #Alexeyy86 #Squizer #Benjer3 (Teaser303) #Inawordyes (EDM) #Dr.Saab #Yuiop #Plasmid #Araver #Pardona #Dd515087 (replaced Darth Nox who replaced DD from earlier in game) #Aura #Dee Tot #Barcallica #Jay Gold | first =RedPhantom, Nana7 | last =Barcallica, Benjer3, Yuiop, Jay Gold | mvp =Yuiop, Araver, Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on the anime/manga Fairy Tail. It began on January 23, 2015 and ended in a Sabertooth win in February 20. Game Mechanics Rules The game is a battle royale between factions, designated as "guilds", where points are awarded for defeating opponents. Each guild has one leader, whose defeat is worth 3 points, whereas the remaining members are worth 1 point a piece. The guild that earns the most points is the winner. Game ends when only one guild remains or a guild gains an insurmountable point lead. Defeated players will leave the game. A leader cannot be defeated until all the other members of the guild are defeated. If multiple guilds defeat the same player on a given night, the points for the defeat will be split evenly. Additional rules: Post will show attacks, successful saves, successful blocks, successful defence breaks, as well as a tally of guild scores. Saves will be considered successful if the target was attacked, regardless of stats. Failed attacks will be shown as saves. If one member of a combination attack is blocked, the attack will revert to the stats of the non-blocked player. A leader cannot be defeated on the same night a non-leader member of his/her guild is defeated. If a player does not specify his or her stat distribution for the night, it will revert to default. Role Description Guild Insignia Role - offence/defence Description (ability) Save protects target from attacks, defence break halves target's defence to attacks by the breaker faction. Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar (Leader) - 50/50 S-class mage, confident master of lightning (role spy) Erza Scarlet - 50/50 S-class mage with an arsenal of armours and weapons (save) Natsu Dragneel - 60/40 Hot-headed flame-eating dragon slayer (FID block) Gray Fullbuster - 40/60 Cool moulder of ice magic (RID defence break) Sabertooth Minerva Orlando (Leader) - 50/50 Clever and cunning manipulator of space (role spy) Rogue Cheney - 50/50 Under-spoken shadow dragon slayer (save) Sting Eucliffe - 60/40 Loyal, intent, wielder of white dragon slayer magic (FID block) Rufus Lore - 40/60 Dandy and calm, master of memory magic (RID defence break) Lamia Scale Jura Neekis (Leader) - 50/50 Ranked fifth among the Ten Wizard Saints, has incredible power (role spy) Lyon Vasta - 50/50 Composed and ambitious ice magic moulder (save) Sherry Blendy - 60/40 Dramatic controller of doll magic (FID block) Chelia Blendy - 40/60 Sweet wielder of sky god magic (RID defence break) Blue Pegasus Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (Leader) - 50/50 Wielder of perfume magic with a high opinion of himself (role spy) Hibiki Lates - 50/50 Charming, more knowledgeable than he appears (save) Eve Tearm - 60/40 Amicable young snow mage (FID block) Ren Akatsuki - 40/60 Tall, dark, and tsundere, user of air magic (RID defence break) Host's Summary On the end game situation: There was certainly a quandary at the end. I did not want to short-change any living player who wanted to win, however an indefinite stalemate was unfair to all the other players on the site In the end what it came down to in my estimation was the the following: *Jay could not win if he did not kill either Benjer or Yuiop, given he was half a point behind Plasmid. *If it was assumed Jay was playing to win, he would necessarily have to attack Benjer or Yuiop at some point, at which time Sabertooth’s block & kill would have worked. *Hence, logically, Sabertooth should almost certainly win, barring inactivity and irrational play If Sabertooth had indicated this logic in the the btsc or an equally compelling argument, I would most likely have declared them the winner then and there. However they did not, hence the final event was put into play. If Sabertooth demonstrated rationality and activity, they would win, and that is what the last event tested. Special commendations There were quite a few excellent players in the game, the most notable being: Yuiop: Very observant about the inherent balancing aspect of faction games. Extraordinary ability in developing faction relations at the beginning as well as well thought out stratagems to protect the team, which was really quite apt to the theme . Incredible level of activity and consideration given and over-all laudable performance. Araver: Another who was very astute on the inherent balancing aspect of faction games. Impressive analyses, which were presented in a manner pleasing to read, might I add A great strategic mind, as we all already know He was the only player to foresee from the beginning the importance of the RID defence break. Plasmid: Albeit off to a slow start, had meticulous end-game analyses that really aided me in resolving the issue, to be honest. Had the best handle on the stats, I believe, and adapted to changing circumstances with astonishing alacrity and accuracy. All three had parts where they really shone, however they all had as well places in the game where there was room for improvement hence it is difficult to select one to be named MVP. I considered naming no one as MVP, however I thought better of it, recalling how much effort had been put into the game, hence my only recourse is to name all three as thus Therefore, without further ado, I am glad to announce that the MVP’s of the first GMGB to be Yuiop, Araver, and Plasmid! Game I would like to congratulate the winners and the MVP’s, and proffer an immense “thank you” to everybody who participated. The unforeseen issues in the game design were clearly demonstrated to me as well as solutions. The following changes are planned if there is to be a second run-around of this game: 1. Save will be changed to Shield, which will add 70 to the target's defence stat. 2. Stat sequence types will be added: a. Liquify - Target may shift stats freely. b. Solidify - Target will not be able to shift stats. c. Boost - Target receives +10 to either offence or defence stat, target may select which. d. Cripple - Target receives -10 to either offence or defence stat, target may select which. A player may have one action sequence type and one stat sequence type passed on him/her. 3. Sudden death. If there is no change in the point distribution for three nights in a row then players permanently lose all stat points that were placed into defence on the third night. All remaining stat points become liquified after sudden death occurs. Winning Faction *benjer3 - Sting *Barcallica - Minerva *Nana - Rufus *yuiop - Rogue Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10 D10 N11 D11 N12 D12 N13 D13 N14 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} And that wraps up the Grand Magic Games! - kabo! }} End of Game Roster #RedPhantom - Erza - defeated n2 by Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus #Nana - Rufus - defeated n2 by Fairy Tail #Alexey - Sherry - defeated n4 by Fairy Tail #Squizer - Grey - defeated n3 by Blue Pegasus #Benjer - Sting #Inawordyes - Natsu - defeated n5 by Blue Pegasus #Dr.Saab - Ren - defeated n3 by Lamia Scale #yuiop - Rogue #plasmid - Ichiya - defeated n14 by Sabertooth #araver - Lyon - defeated n8 by Sabertooth #Pardona - Eve - defeated n5 by Sabertooth #dd515 - Chelia - defeated n9 by Sabertooth #aura - Jura - defeated n11 by Sabertooth #dee_tot - Hibiki - defeated n6 by Sabertooth and Lamia Scale #barc - Minerva #Jay - Laxus Actions Category:Era 10 Category:Games Category:HybridGames